


Geoff's Flower Shop

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A small flower shop Au! Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small flower shop Au! Enjoy!

Geoff’s Flower Shop. What a unique and well-thought out name. Geoff, as the shop name (heavily) implies, owns a flower shop. He likes the relaxed atmosphere it creates for him and the crew. They all still do heists -Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Jeremy, Michael, Gavin and Ray- but own a flower shop too. They all have shifts in the shop, and still get an hourly wage.

Ray’s stuck working in the shop though, he does love working there, tending to the flowers, although any yellow flower get mysteriously burnt out the back during his shift, but Gavin bailed his shift, so Ray has to cover for him.

Ray’s sat behind the counter, playing on his ds; no customers around, and the bell above the door rings. Ray looks up quickly, noticing the guy walk in, and continues to play his ds.

“Thought it was Gavin’s shift, but Jack told me I’d find you here.” Ryan says and walks behind the desk to sit on the other stool.

“Yeah, asshole left his shift for a date with Michael.” Ray mumbles, and switches off his ds.

“Well, I’m hoping this can brighten your day.” Ryan smiles, and produces a small set of throwing knifes, decorated with pink blades and rose handles.

“Woah, fucking hell Ryan, thank you so much…” Ray gasps and takes the blades, testing their balance and tossing them around, “I have no idea how to repay you.”

“Don’t worry, you seriously don’t have to do anything.” Ryan laughs as he watches Ray study them from every angle.

“No, these must have been a fortune, I’d feel bad if I don’t give you anything.” Ray says, almost pleadingly.

“Okay, you can treat me to a dinner, tonight.” Ryan says, a chuckles quietly as Ray turns a little red.

“Hey, are you telling me to ask you on a date? Because if so, I would love to take you on a date.” Ray mutters quietly, “and I’m sure Geoff wouldn’t mind if we shut the store an hour early.”

“Yeah, and if he does mind, we’ll just rob it.” Ryan states, a little evilly and holds his hand out for Ray, and they leave for their date, closing Geoff’s Flower Shop, for the night.


End file.
